The present invention relates to electrostatic printing apparatus including (1) a large number of groups of small diameter printing styli disposed in a series along one side of a sheet of recording paper, and (2) a series of elongated counter electrodes disposed along the opposite surface of the paper. Each counter electrode is aligned with, or is operative with, a plurality of printing styli. Apparatus of this general type has been known in the past, and is shown in many patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,885. In the prior art, information signals are applied to selected styli in all of the groups simultaneously, and the styli which actually record are selected by the counter electrodes which are energized. Problems have been experienced in achieving quality, high definition printing; and various steps have been taken to cure such problems, and, in one arrangement, the counter electrodes are energized sequentially in pairs, with each pair overlapping groups of printing styli. This method of operation has provided some improvement in printing although the quality and definition of the printing are still not as good as might be desired. This is because charges in the paper build up and exert an adverse effect as the pairs of counter electrodes are energized sequentially.